in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Echo Creek
Echo Creek is a neighborhood in Los Angeles, California where Star Butterfly is sent to live on Earth in Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It is also the place where most of the Locked Room Gang live as well as the main setting of IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek. Places *'Gerald's house '- Gerald's home, sometimes where the Gang hangs out. *'Gerry's House' - Gerry's home, across the street from Jelo. Gerry usually invents in his garage. *'Peter's House '- Peter's home, near Gerry's house. *'Rosewell's House' - Rosewell's home, near Jelo's house. Rosewell stargazes from her room's window. *'Tara's House' - Tara's home, near Rosewell's house. *'Jenny's House:' Jenny's new home, after her home, Inkopolis, was destroyed by Galaximus. *'Echo Creek Academy' - the town's high school. *'The Diaz Household' - Mr. Diaz, Mrs. Diaz, and Marco Diaz's home and Star's home while on Earth. *'Stop & Slurp' - A convenience store. *'ECPD' - Abbreviated for Echo Creek Police Department, this is the town's primary law enforcement & investigation agency. The commissioner of the agency is Arbuckle Hatfield. *'Britta's Tacos' - A fast food restaurant that sells Mexican food. *'Parry's' - A restaurant that sells a massive variety of fast food. *'Key Mall '- A mall in Echo Creek. This was carried over from the old roleplays. *'Echo Creek Mud Pits' - a tourist attraction that, as the name implies, possesses several pits of mud, with fake mammoths placed within them. It is a parody of the La Brea Tar Pits in Los Angeles. *'Emilio's Pizza' - A pizzeria, of which Marco is a regular customer. Was burned down during the events of Five Nights of Mystery. *'Cemetery' - The final resting place for the deceased of Echo Creek. *'Veterinary Clinic' - A place where wounded or sick animals are tended to. *'Concert Hall' - The location of a Love Sentence concert. *'IALR Outpost Omega - '''The base for the Humanimals while they are in the IALRverse, it serves as not only a base but a toy shop for a while (to disguise the base) and a universal hub. It has multiple Hyperdrive Bridges that lead to other universes, including Pl45m4's original universe, H4W-H4W 014 Gamma, and the other Humanimals' universe, H4W-H4W 016 Gamma. *'Happy Air Forest '- Echo Creek's natural forest and hiking area, it has been well-known for its anthropomorphic trees Crazy Dave has planted. They all have a unique personality, but most of the time, they are all happy people are visiting their forests. *'Davey Daycare '- Located near the Happy Air Forest, it is a daycare center operated by Crazy Dave. It teaches children about the world of Mother Nature. *'CoolBerry America:''' The American branch of CoolBerry. Trivia *The city is known to be part of the "Crossover Capitals", a group composed of cities in fictional cartoons and media. Other cities that are also part of the aforementioned group are Halsworthy, Spring City, Springfield, Danville, and Townsville. *The city is known to be near Halsworthy. *Originally, the place where the gang would live was a city in Seattle called "Locksmithburg", as seen in old roleplays, but this was changed to Echo Creek. The old roleplays were then made non-canon. *From a poll, 3 people say that Echo Creek came from Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and 3 people say that Echo Creek came from IaLR instead. Category:Locations